When Desires Take Over
by Akihime93
Summary: No matter how dumb Kotoko can act, or how cold Naoki can be, they are only human and humans have desires! New series of - hot & fluffy - oneshots, with various sexual situations that COULD have happened in between the story. [Rated M]
1. Chapter 1: After The Rain

**AN: So, I have been dead for like ages. However, both seasons of J-drama Itazura na Kiss triggered me to come back here! Therefore a little chapter for all of you with my beloved couple of all time. I would love to continue my ongoing stories, but for that I have to re-read them myself to remember wth I was doing, and it's very likely that I'll want to fix the old chapters first. Because... English. Grammar. No. Please let me know if there's a story you'd rather see updated, it might motivate me!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this new series of - hot & fluffy - oneshots. The first one is a situation I inserted right after Naoki's rain-confession. Kotoko and Naoki need more steaming situations in their lives, so that's whay I'm giving them. Could be imagined with both Anime/manga characters or our lovely Love in Tokyo actors! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **1\. After the rain**_

 _"I love you, Irie-kun!"_ Naoki felt himself smile against his will. When did he ever become like this? It was all Kotoko's fault. Her words were still ringing in his head. From her sweet, familiar confession to her unsure questioning words whether he was sure if he wanted to marry her or not. He was damn sure. Didn't he say so clearly? Didn't he kiss her with passion he thought he never had, in the middle of the damn rain?

He rolled and rolled, but even though his bed was warm and comfortable, he was anything but tired. Kotoko should have known how serious he was when he joked - no, suggested - they'd sleep together. And there she was, probably still fearing that he might turn back into the man that had no single interest in her. The sound of a door opening caught his attention, and he listened how footsteps made their way down the stairs. Kotoko?

It took him a moment to make up his mind. Careful not to wake up his little brother, Naoki got out of his bed and opened the door. The door to Kotoko's room was left open, meaning it was indeed her. He grinned, so she was just as restless as he was hm? As quiet as possible, he descended the stairs to go after her. It would be no laughing matter if his mom with her damn camera found out. All he wanted was a moment for Kotoko and himself, in private. He noticed the kitchen light being switched on, and he carefully approached the ever unknowing girl. She was grabbing something in the fridge, so Naoki took his chance to stand behind the open fridge door. His position resulted in exactly what he had in mind: Kotoko closed the door, revealing him and looked as if she was scared by a ghost. Her eyes widened, her mouth went open to let out a scream, but just in time Naoki grabbed her and silenced her with a kiss.

"Hm!" Kotoko froze, her eyes still wide and the grip on the juice she was holding loosened. Naoki didn't care that the juice she was planning to consume just made its way to the floor, and that the sticky liquid was splashed all over their bare feet. His hand found the back of her head, caressing her hair that was still slightly wet from the shower she took after being soaked by the rain. The hand which he had used to grab and pull her towards him with, now made its way up to her face to lightly caress her cheek before he broke the kiss. He smirked at Kotoko's dumbfounded expression as she looked like she was about to say something. "I-Irie-kun..." She stuttered, her face flushed in the most adorable way. Something his heart had given in to earlier that night, but now, again.

"Oh!" Kotoko nervously looked down when she noticed the juice that was all over their feet. "Don't worry about it." She squeaked when Naoki moved one arm under her legs and scooped her up like she was a princess bride. "W-what are you doing? And why aren't you asleep?" Kotoko asked in confusion as she was carried towards the couch, finally regaining her speech to ask him questions. "I heard you, so just wanted to check if you were alright," Naoki lied. If she thought he was going to admit that she was controlling his mind and keeping him from falling asleep, then she was very mistaken. Naoki put her down on the couch and took a towel from one of the closets.

"Here," He said, and Kotoko squeaked nervously when he sat next to her and pulled her feet towards him. They ended up resting in his lap while he dried the juice off. "So why weren't you sleeping?" Naoki decided to ask, smirking at her girly nervousness. "I couldn't. Of course I couldn't. W-with you suddenly kissing - and proposing, and hugging me... It was all so much!" Kotoko said, wiggling her feet shyly. Naoki smirked and looked up at her. "Was it?" He asked. Kotoko blushed, he was so unlike himself ever since his lips had touched hers outside in the rain. This couldn't be all real.

"Do you really love me, Irie-kun?" She asked. Geez, how much more confirmation did she need? Dropping the towel, Naoki grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her on top of his lap. "You -" He kissed her cheek. "Are -" A kiss on her forehead. "So annoying." He growled, and with that he captured her lips in a demanding kiss. For the first time he let his tongue enter her mouth, his arms wrapping around her. Kotoko kissed him back and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around Naoki's neck and kissed him until she almost couldn't breathe anymore. She gasped in surprise when she felt Naoki's hands rub her thighs, slide up her sides and rub her breasts.

Naoki had a hard time controlling himself. No sex before marriage, was he able to wait? Not if they continued like this, but how could he stop now? It was not as if he hadn't been forced to control the beast inside him all this time. Living under the same roof as a girl was pretty painful sometimes, and Kotoko had made him suffer enough with all her tricks.

"Irie-kun.." Kotoko moaned into the kiss as he rubbed her breasts. Her hands traveled down and found the bulge in his pants. She rubbed him and Naoki shuddered with pleasure. His hands had unbuttoned the blouse of her pajamas by now, revealing her bare perky breasts.

"W-we shouldn't yet..." Kotoko began, but Naoki was already rubbing her breasts. "Just a little, Kotoko," He whispered, his thumb playing with one of her nipples while his other hand helped her pull down his pants, revealing his erection. Kotoko swallowed away her nervousness and started to stroke him. Their lips found each other again, and a kiss that lasted longer than the previous one kept them tangled together while their hands fondled and stroked each other.

Naoki groaned and breathed heavily. The handjob Kotoko was giving him was driving him towards the edge. Being a young adolescent, Naoki had maybe pleasured himself once or twice - but less than an average man. He wasn't one to become horny or out of control, unless it was this certain girl with her powers to awake desires in him that he himself had always disgusted. "Kotoko -" He panted, but this time it was Kotoko silencing him with a kiss. "They might hear you," She whispered, the tease she was. She kissed his neck and increased the speed of the movements her hand was making, giving his erection what it was longing for.

Finally Naoki let out a long huff as he reached his climax, and he threw his head back. Damn. Kotoko was hurriedly grabbing for the towel that was somewhere on the floor. Naoki watched how she wiped the mess; her bare breasts were still revealed, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. Her body screamed sex, but when he grabbed her and tried to get into her pants she squirmed. "I-Irie-kun, we are not married yet!" Kotoko squeaked, back to her shy self. Where was the horny girl who had released him just a few seconds ago? "But..." Naoki bit back the uncool words he was about to say.

Right at that moment they heard footsteps upstairs, and in a flash of panic Naoki pulled up his pants, Kotoko covered her chest and they ducked behind the couch. As they listened how someone went to the bathroom upstairs, Naoki noticed that Kotoko was fastening the buttons of her blouse again, her chest disappearing from his sight. When they heard the toilet flush, and one of the bedroom doors close again they sighed in relief.

"W-well..." Kotoko said, and they got up from behind the couch. But before Naoki could say something she squeaked something that sounded like a mixture of 'good night' and 'see you tomorrow', and made it for a quick run up the stairs. He watched her leave and chuckled. She was just as weird with sexual interactions. Ah well, he guessed they would have to wait with sex until their honeymoon. He couldn't believe he had been that impatient!

Meanwhile Kotoko was in her bed, the blankets over her head and her heart racing. She had barely recovered from Naoki's confession and now this? She fucking gave THE Naoki Irie a handjob and he got off from it. She did what?! And he wanted more! She had to keep herself from screaming out loud. She was so inexperienced in all this, yet she suddenly knew what to do. But she was too nervous to take it to the next step. Having to wait for their honeymoon was a good excuse, maybe she should ask Satomi some advice on what to do..!


	2. Chapter 2: Lustful Honeymoon

**AN: I thank you all for the positive reactions so far! I'm looking forward to start updating It's Our Life again too, and work the story towards letter Z as promised. But as stupid it may sound, getting back into an old fanfic costs more work than making a new one.**

 **For now, my perverted mind of mine will keep updating this story as well. I had this chapter ready a while back, so hehehe, enjoy my version of their honeymoon! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 _ **2\. Lustful Honeymoon**_

Kotoko was going crazy. A lot of tension had built up to this moment. First, there was Naoki taking the initiative for their first sexual interaction, right after his confession. She already felt all weird and fuzzy just thinking back about it, but the next morning he was acting as if nothing had happened. Was she the only one freaking out about this? It couldn't have been a dream right?

What's more, he hadn't tried to make his move on her again after their nightly _incident_. Had she been a disappointment? Had it been a moment of lust after all, not love? These questions had been hunting her all the time. She knew she said so herself, that they had to wait until they were officially married... Still, the lack of interest was starting to bother her.

Even though Naoki had said the yes-word at their wedding, and was now officially her husband, Kotoko had still little to no confidence. And when Mari talked to her for the first time at the plane, the little remaining confidence she had was all slipping away. Their honeymoon ended up with only meet ups with Mari and Takumi so far. Neither of them could even possibly _think_ about touching each other or they were already fast asleep, worn out from the chaotic and eventful 'double dates' where Mari looked like she wanted to snatch Naoki away from Kotoko.

Eventually, it all didn't matter. What mattered was that Naoki was finally carrying her towards their hotel room, and that they were sure they'd finally have a moment for themselves. A spot for just the two of them, _finally_. They'd had a heated make out session at the beach already, and Kotoko wouldn't have stopped if her husband hadn't dragged her away. Well, maybe he was right. Kotoko hadn't imagined her first time to be at the beach.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and cuddled against him as he carried her. "Can you walk from here?" Naoki asked when they reached the hotel. "No!" Kotoko tightened her grip around him and giggled. "Geez," He sighed, but Kotoko noticed he wasn't looking too annoyed. "My feet hurt from walking so much. I was lost, you know? And then that scary man -" "- yes yes, that friendly man you mean," Naoki said, and he chuckled. With Kotoko in his arms, he unlocked te door to their hotel room and entered. Kotoko felt scared to let go of him, because that would mean... What if she couldn't pleasure him? What if he would find her a disappointment again? And what if she wasn't... sexy enough?

Kotoko noticed that Naoki was headed for the bed straight away, and she squirmed. He sat down with her on top of him, her arms were still around his neck as she was resting on his lap. "Irie-kun, you know.. I should shower first, a-and..." Her husband gave her a look and she almost flinched. "You showered this morning, and if you think you can let me wait any longer then you're very wrong." The way he said that shocked Kotoko, and before she could come with a reply, Naoki's lips were on hers. So she wasn't the only one who was bothered that their honeymoon had been sex-less until now. Naoki's kisses were washing all doubts away, and she moaned in the kiss.

"Irie-kun!" She gasped when he licked her neck, dragging is tongue up her sensitive skin until he reached her ear. "I have waited for this moment all this time, so I apologize if I lose control." It was only a low whisper in her ear, but Kotoko was sure these words just came from her husband's mouth. So that's what it was, the cool and stoic Irie Naoki had been holding himself back all this time? And here she was thinking he had no interest in her!

Kotoko nodded and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of his black blouse. "M-me too..." She said with a blush, and she looked up at him. Naoki then kissed her passionately, his hands working their way up her body. Kotoko lifted her arms so he could pull her dress over her head. The dress pulled her hair clip along, making her long hair fall over her now bare shoulders.

Moving her hands through Naoki's sexy hair, Kotoko found herself in an intense battle for dominance with her husband, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Naoki's blouse was finally discarded, and Kotoko chose to let her hands glide all over his bare upperbody. Her fingertips were paying extra attention to his nipples, and Kotoko was still in a certain state of bliss, thinking that it was unbelievable that she had the privilege to touch Irie Naoki's body like this. Naoki moaned and slowly started to push her down on the bed, moving from their sitting position to a position where he was lying on top of her.

"A-ah!" Kotoko moaned when Naoki squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She allowed him to take it off, and closed her eyes in pleasure when he started to massage her one breast with one hand, while planting sweet kisses on the other. Kotoko hadn't noticed that his free hand had traveled all the way down to her panties, and she gasped when he slid his hand into them to reach her most private area. "W-wai-" Another moan escaped her lips when Naoki pleasured her with his fingers. No one had ever touched her in such a way, and it felt amazing. "Hm? Wait?" Naoki asked, and Kotoko was too distracted to even notice that her usual cold and serious husband was teasing her. She wasn't even sure if she could take it, her legs were trembling and Naoki had to push his knee between her legs to keep them apart.

Kotoko felt how Naoki moved off her chest to pull her panties all the way down her legs. She nervously watched how he unbuckled his own pants, and even though she had seen him once before, the sight of his erection made her close her eyes in embarrassment. "Kotoko," Naoki breathed, moving on top of her again and resuming those amazing strokes down there. "Y-yes?" Kotoko bit her lip and shuddered as another wave of pleasure heated her body. Was this what feeling close to an orgasm felt like? The wetness between her legs felt like something totally new, since she had always felt too embarrassed to even try to pleasure herself.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," Naoki whispered in her ear. Kotoko was too much in her pleasure-cloud to even realize what he was saying, and she just nodded. When Naoki started to rub his erection against her wet entrance though, she squeaked in surprise and looked at him with worry. He started to slide into her, and the pleasure she was feeling was interrupted by an intense shock of pain.

Naoki panted and looked at her face that was scrunched up because of the pain. "Should I stop?" He asked, but Kotoko quickly shook her head. Slowly, he moved deeper inside of her, and started with a couple of slow thrusts. Kotoko's hands that had been clenching the bed sheets finally moved up, and she cupped Naoki's cheeks. She pulled him towards her and while he kept thrusting in and out of her, they kissed each other passionately. Kotoko had to break the kiss soon again because of the moans escaping her lips. The pain was being replaced by another wave of pleasure, and she moaned loudly.

"I-Irie-kun!" She moaned, and she threw her head back when Naoki reached his orgasm with one big thrust in her, and he slowed down. Being as inexperienced as she was, Kotoko wasn't sure whether she had climaxed as well - probably not - but it was all fine. She had never felt so much pleasure before, and just the fact alone that the man she had loved for all these years was being so intimate with her felt like a dream. Kotoko breathed heavily, and while he remained inside her Naoki collapsed on top of her. He let his hand glide through her long hair and pulled her close against him. Kotoko was surprised at his cuddly behavior, and she giggled.

"Something funny?" Naoki asked, and Kotoko shook her head, still giggling. "Nothing..." She said. With him still inside her, Kotoko suddenly pushed and rolled on top, so she was sitting on top of him. "Are you serious?" Naoki asked, and he groaned when she started to ride him with a playful expression on her face.

It didn't take long before the desire was strong again, and Naoki let his hands glide up her body to cup her breasts. Kotoko grinded her hips, and she enjoyed the fact that it was her teasing _him_ this time. "It took so long for us to get here, might as well enjoy our night to its fullest.. Right?" This made Naoki chuckle and he shifted into a sitting position with Kotoko still riding him. "I'm not complaining," He said, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, moving his hips along with her.

That night, they had sex until neither of them could move another muscle. They fell asleep in a cuddling position, with Kotoko's head against Naoki's chest and one of his arms around her. The sex-less days of doubts and longing had all been worth it in the end. For both of them, this had been the best night ever - and it was only the very beginning of their marriage.


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Lollipop

**AN: And the Itazura-smut continues. Ready for another hot adventure? ;)**

* * *

 _ **3\. Like a Lollipop**_

"Hey, Irie-kun.. And what does this mean?" Kotoko flinched at the glare she was receiving in response. She was sitting in bed with her husband, each of them with a medical book in their hands. Kotoko had been determined when she made her decision to become a nurse. She would have to study hard, and bother her beloved husband a lot to ask him for help, but she was going to do it. Whether he liked it or not!

" _That_ , Kotoko, is exactly the thing I spent the entire night explaining to you, last night," Naoki sighed after taking a quick glance at her book. "Ohh... Is it?" Kotoko asked, and Naoki flicked his finger against her forehead. "Ouch!" Kotoko pouted and rubbed the spot. "But..." She made a squeaky noise in disappointment and sighed. "I still don't understand..." She mumbled, and Naoki mumbled something inaudible in annoyance.

Kotoko quickly glanced at her husband who was reading his book with a concentrated look on his face. Even though they had moved to the same room, they hadn't had any sexual interactions since that lustful night at the end of their honeymoon. And it had been a week since they had returned home! Of course she could understand, they were both busy and living in the Irie house wasn't exactly what she could call peaceful. Still, Kotoko had longed for a little bit more intimate contact with her husband.

"What?" Naoki asked, noticing that she was watching him curiously. "Nothing!" Kotoko squeaked, and she turned her attention back to her book. She thought of her conversation with Satomi. Before their honeymoon, she had consulted her friend about sex, and what she should do to satisfy her husband. Satomi had told her she should take the initiative to be on top, and let him take her as she sat on top of him. She actually had the guts to do this during that hot night of their first sex during their honeymoon, and it had been a success. She blushed at the memory, and glanced at her serious husband again.

Then Satomi's second advice rang through her head and she blushed even more. _"You should take it into your mouth, and..."_ Her face felt like exploding and she pulled the book over her face. Naoki's eyes shot her a look but then continued to read this book, while Kotoko remembered Satomi's advice. Satomi had suggested she'd pleasure him with her _mouth_. Not that she disliked her husband's er, manhood, but putting it in her mouth was the last thing she would think of. " _Take it in your mouth and lick and suck it like a lollipop!_ " Sure, easy to talk Satomi.

Kotoko's thoughts were battling. It would be totally random to suddenly do it, but it had been a week. A _week_ without sexual interactions, and that while they shared the same damn bed. Maybe it could... motivate him to pay some physical attention to her? Yosh. Kotoko bit her lip, hesitated, and suddenly flipped the blankets over her head. Naoki watched in confusion as she moved under the blankets, and he felt her hands on his legs. "Kotoko?" He asked. The hump under the blankets moved and suddenly he felt the pants of his pajamas being tugged at.

"Kotoko, what are you -" He gasped when he felt her rubbing him, and for a moment his body was in confusion about what to do: throw away his book and lift the blankets to stop that crazy girl, or let her continue. He tightened the grip on his book and closed his eyes. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but she was now rubbing his member that had grown stiff already. He wanted to stop her, but somehow he wouldn't.

"Kotoko?" He asked, clenching his teeth in pleasure. Meanwhile Kotoko was still under the blankets, rubbing and stroking his erection with a fascinated look on her face. So, all she had to do was... Close her lips around it, and...? She shook her head. That's so embarrassing. Would it even fit? Naoki wasn't exactly small of size, not that she minded but... She opened her mouth and tried to compare it to her husband's manhood, and when she noticed she would need more efforts she tried to open her mouth wider. Maybe it would fit if she did it like this?

She moved closer but was distracted when Naoki groaned in pleasure, and she heard him mumble her name. She smirked at this, she was afraid he would stop her but he hadn't, so far. He definitely liked it! She giggled and turned her attention back to her hands. From her experience, she already knew he enjoyed it when she would switch between stroking him in a quick pace and rub the tip with her thumb. She felt his body shudder and she smiled, licking her lips. Okay, she would try. She moved closer but stopped herself again. No, what if he would think it was weird? Was Satomi absolutely sure this was the right thing to do?

Alright. She had to be quick before he reached a possible orgasm already. She leaned in and experimented a little by dragging her tongue over the length. Naoki gasped and dropped the book in shock. "Kotoko!" His voice sounded as if he wanted to warn or scold her, but when he lifted the blankets and saw her looking up at him while she licked his erection, he didn't stop her. Kotoko finally took the next step to take it into her mouth, and Naoki dropped the blankets and breathed heavily.

Kotoko smiled slightly as she sucked him, the taste wasn't even that bad. It was rather interesting, and feeling him shake with pleasure gave her a confidence boost: she was distracting him successfully from his studies, and it didn't even take a lot of effort. Following Satomi's advice, she alternated between sucking and licking, treating him like a yummy lollipop. Though the blankets were still between them, she felt Naoki caress her head and she smirked. Success! Satomi was amazing!

"Kotoko, wait - I think.." Was he going to come? No way would she stop then! With renewed determination, Kotoko continued pleasuring him until the door suddenly opened. She froze with him still in her mouth, and for a moment she didn't know what to do. Naoki looked in shock at his little brother who was standing at their door, oblivious to what was playing under the blankets.

"Onii-chan, mom asked me to tell you that..." Yuuki blinked and looked at the interesting hump under the blankets. "Kotoko, what are you doing?" He asked, and Naoki was growing red with embarrassment. Kotoko felt her heart pound and she slowly took Naoki's stiff member from her mouth. "E-eh, I dropped something!" She brought out, and Naoki felt how she pulled his pants back on in hurry. Her head popped from under the blankets, and she held up her medical book that had been with her under the blankets all this time. "Hehe!" Kotoko giggled, and Yuuki shook his head.

"Blockhead. Anyway, she said tomorrow's dad's birthday. Don't forget." Feeling a bit awkward, Yuuki closed the door and they heard his footsteps fade in the distance, followed by the sound of a door closing. "Of course I knew that," Naoki said, and Kotoko blushed when he looked at her. She licked her lips and smiled innocently. "W-what?" She asked nervously.

Kotoko's book was suddenly snatched away from her, and in a flash of blankets, she suddenly found herself pinned down under him with the blankets over them. "I-Irie-kun?" She asked, struggling against his grip. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I have to say, I _hate_ unfinished jobs," Naoki whispered. Kotoko felt how he pulled her pants and panties down, and she moaned in surprise when she felt him enter her. "What if someone..." Kotoko couldn't finish her sentence, clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms around him. "It's your own fault for starting it," Naoki replied, and he leaned in to kiss her neck. Kotoko hadn't imagined to ever have sex under the blankets. But somehow, despite the heat, it worked.

Their lips found each other and they kissed passionately while Naoki never stopped his thrusts. The blankets moved along with them but kept them covered, and Kotoko cried out when the thrusts got harder and deeper. "Shh, you don't want Yuuki to come back do you?" Naoki said teasingly, covering her mouth with his hand, and Kotoko nodded. She buried her fingertips in the sweaty fabric of Naoki's pajama top, and gave a muffled moan with Naoki's hand still over her mouth.

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Naoki felt himself being drawn closer and closer to the edge, until he finally reached his orgasm with a suppressed groan. "So, tell me Kotoko. Why did you suddenly...?" He asked while catching his breath, and Kotoko looked at him shyly. "Satomi told me to suck it like a lollipop." They looked at each other for a long moment, until Naoki let out a laugh. It was short, but Naoki laughed rarely like that, so Kotoko smiled happily.

"Well then, and what more did Satomi tell you?" He asked. Kotoko gave him a long kiss and then looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes. "That a husband and wife should have sex at least once a week," She said, and Naoki smirked. "Or twice," She added, and she giggled in surprise when he bit her earlobe playfully. "Sure, but as you just noticed, our current situation doesn't really support our privacy," He said, and Kotoko nodded. "Is that why you didn't make a move on me?" She dared to ask, and she was relieved that his smile didn't disappear.

"That, yes, but also shouldn't distract you from your studies. You want to become a nurse, don't you?" Kotoko smiled at his sweet answer. He was holding back for her sake. "Yes, but..." He kissed her to silence her, and she looked up at him curiously when he pulled back. "Then keep that perverted mind of yours in control," He said, and Kotoko puffed her cheeks. "I don't have a perv-" He silenced her with another kiss, and Kotoko forgot about the protests she wanted to cry out. For now, she would just enjoy the loveydovey mood her husband was in.


	4. Chapter 4: A Wet Excuse

**AN: Happy new year everyone! Hope you like my new chapter of Itazura-smut. Love & Review = more & faster updates! :D**

* * *

 _ **4\. A Wet Excuse**_

"Thanks for the food, it was delicious!" Kotoko chirped, and Naoki watched how she took away the plates before she disappeared up the stairs already. He sighed and shook his head. Only one more week until Kotoko's nursing exams, and he had made the horrid mistake to promise her a date with him if she would pass. Ever since then, she had been studying her ass off. Studying, studying, studying until she would pass out at the desk. What the hell happened to " _a husband and wife should have sex at least once a week_ "? Had she any idea that they'd looong surpassed that by now?

"Onii-chan, Kotoko's doing her best right? I'm so proud of her!" His mother said happily, and he nodded while he sipped his drink with a cool expression on his face. "Yeah." He could have known it. Kotoko and her strong spirit and determination. Was she _that_ eager to have a date with him, rather than...? Pfsh, now that he knew she had set different priorities - like plain stupid dates above sex - he would be more careful with his promises next time. Damn that girl.

After finishing his dinner, Yuuki went to his room and Naoki stayed with the others for some longer. That was until his mother forced him to take a cup of tea and some snacks upstairs, for Kotoko's support. Feeling a little bit resistant, he got up and did so.

"Kotoko?" He was surprised not to find her at her desk. Just when he placed the food and drink on the desk, the sound of water splashing caught his attention. He went towards the bathroom and listened at the door. The sound of Kotoko's humming voice could be heard, along with the splashing sounds as she was probably taking a bath.

Naoki's hormones were answering badly to this: his wife was on the other side of this door, more naked than he had ever seen her the past couple of days. Slowly he brought his hand to the door, and found out she hadn't locked it. Well, _he_ didn't mind. He entered the bathroom, and a loud splashing sound was heard because of Kotoko suddenly turning around in the water in shock. "Eeek, who's there!" She cried out, covering her chest with her arms and pulling up her legs to hide her body. The sudden movement caused a bit of the water to splash over the edge, and Naoki looked at the wet spots on his pants with a sigh.

"Oh, Irie-kun! It's you, hehe!" Kotoko giggled and he shook his head at her. "Lock the door if you're that scared," He said, but he was glad she hadn't. Her arms were still hiding her chest, but just this much was enough for his pathetic mind to go crazy. His eyes couldn't help but wander off to stare at her cleavage. Water was dripping from her wet hair on her bare skin, and the rosy color on her cheeks that was caused by the warmth had something quite alluring.

"I thought you were studying?" He asked, maintaining his calm and cool attitude, and he could see the confused look on her face when he _did_ choose to lock the door. "Yeah, well, a woman needs to clean herself," She said jokingly, and Naoki grinned at her. "Should I help you?" He asked, and she blushed. "H-help me?" She squeaked, and Naoki rolled up his sleeves and kneeled by the edge of the bathtub. Oh, how much he wanted to join her in that water to fuck her senseless. But alas, there were people in the house, and he would much rather control his throbbing erection than have the entire household hear them have loud splashy sex in the bathtub. Yuuki's room was much too close to the bathroom for that.

Besides, for now just touching her would do. He had the right excuse to do so: a husband could give his hard working wife a bath, right? Japanese bathtubs weren't that big and high above the ground, so with his height he was able to get a good reach of her entire body from a kneeling position beside it.

"Here," He said, and he took one of the sponges while Kotoko's eyes followed him with wonder. "Turn around," He said, and she cocked her head which actually made her look adorable. "What?" She asked. "Turn." He mocked annoyment to hide the effect she was having on him, and she quickly did so. "Are you sure? You don't have to." He ignored her and he dipped the sponge in the water before adding some of Kotoko's shower gel to it.

"Just hold still." He started to carefully scrub her back, and Kotoko squirmed in surprise. "Oh.." She was silenced by the nice feeling of him washing her, and Naoki smirked. His free hand that was on her shoulder to keep her still slowly traveled down, caressing her arm lovingly. Kotoko was giggling nervously because of the sudden care she was receiving and she turned her head to face him, but he tightened the grip on her. "Stay." She obeyed and quickly turned back to gaze into the water. He could always tell her it was because of the heat, but for now he'd rather not have her see him blush.

After finishing her back, Naoki pulled her a little bit towards him so she was leaning into him, with the edge of the bathtub in between them up until her lower back. He inhaled the sweet scent of the shampoo she had used to wash her hair with earlier, while reaching around her to wash her tummy and sides.

"I-Irie-kun... That part, I can... myself.." Naoki could barely hear the shy mumbling sounds that escaped Kotoko's lips. Only one thought was ringing through his head, and that was that the need to touch her had become such a dreadful desire that it disgusted him. Well, fuck it. He discarded the sponge, and Kotoko gasped in surprise when he brought his hands to her breasts. "Irie-kun?" She squirmed as he massaged her breasts from behind. A moan escaped her lips when he kept massaging her breasts, his thumbs paying extra attention to her nipples.

Kotoko arched her back when he kept pleasuring her nipples until they were completely hard, and her horny husband proceeded to roll them between his forefingers and thumbs. Naoki shifted to a position where he was sitting higher on his knees, leaning over the edge of the bathtub to kiss her collarbone. While one hand kept playing with one of her breasts, he moved the other up to steady her head while he playfully switched between kissing, licking and sucking the skin of her neck. With some of the shower gel still lingering on her body, he couldn't care less that the sweet taste soon faded in a bitter aftertaste. Noticing how his touches were giving her goosebumps all over, he felt even more motivated to continue.

Meanwhile Kotoko was pressing her lips together, letting out soft muffled moans. Naoki let go of her head to wrap his arm around her, pulling her even more towards him. This forced her to lean backwards against him, half over the edge of the bathtub. He didn't mind that the wetness of her skin was now soaking the sleeve of his blouse. With her back arched, this gave him even better access to her breasts, and he switched from massaging them firmly to fluttering his fingers lightly all over the sensitive skin. His lips had also moved to taste a different spot, her right ear. Kotoko let lout a squeaky sound when he flicked his tongue all over her ear, and she scrunched up her shoulder.

Grinning, Naoki licked her ear again before starting to suck on her earlobe. "Kotoko," He breathed into her ear, and he leaned further in as one of his hands finally made its way down her petite body to reach her throbbing sex. The water now reached just over the sleeve he had rolled up, but he couldn't care less. He was wet already.

Kotoko moaned, her lips slightly parted in surprise, while Naoki rubbed and stroked her. His fingers were making the exact movements to make her shake with pleasure. He could easily slide his middle finger into her wetness while his forefinger lightly tickled the outer parts of her sex. "Irie-kun!" Kotoko brought out, and she lifted her bottom to give him better access, sliding closer towards him until her head was leaning against his shoulder.

Granted better access, Naoki nuzzled her neck before lapping at the sensitive skin again. Kotoko's hips hadn't lifted enough to move her out of the water, so soft splashing sounds were heard when he started to thrust his finger in and out of her, increasing the speed with each thrust. "Hmmph!" Kotoko brought up her hand to muffle her moans, her hips shaking at the pleasure she was feeilng.

"Kotoko." Now being able to, Kotoko turned to look at him in response and Naoki caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue explored the warm wetness of her mouth while he added one more finger to penetrate her with. Her body was shaking, but he held her steady so she wouldn't drop back further into the bathtub again. One of her arms moved up to wrap around his neck, and he took this chance to explore the newly revealed skin of her armpit, his fingers stroking the smooth and delicate skin.

"Hnf!" Kotoko squeaked and the grip of her arm around his neck almost choked him as she seemed to have some ticklish reaction. Leaving her armpit alone to cup one of her breasts, he focused on adding a third finger into her, encouraged by Kotoko's moans. Kotoko's breaths got shorter and faster, so he used his thumb to also rub her clit, and the hand that had been holding a firm grip of one of her breasts now sent its fingers in action. He fluttered them over her nipple and especially used his thumb to flick over the sensitive bud.

Suddenly pulling away from their kiss, Kotoko clenched her eyes shut and let out a long shaky breath as spasms took control of her body. Feeling the great pleasure of the orgasm she had reached, she threw her head back against her husband's shoulder and panted heavily while the feeling of the orgasm still lingered. Naoki moved his fingers out of her, and Kotoko's own feminine fluids were now floating in the water.

She was even too ecstatic to be shocked at the sudden knocking sounds. "Geez, Kotoko. How long's a bath taking?" Yuuki's grumpy voice was heard, and Naoki chuckled. Sounded as if Yuuki was oblivious of the fact that he was with her, so he wasn't going to say a thing. "Kotoko?" Yuuki called, and Naoki playfully pinched her side to get her back to earth. "O-oh yeah. Coming!" She said, and she gathered all her efforts to lift herself up and sit straight.

Her vision still blurry, she turned and sat on her knees, facing the source of some damn good pleasure. "Irie-kun." She shook her head to let her sight recover, and looked at him with a cute pout. "You changed the meaning of a bath," She said, and Naoki let out a silent laugh, assuming she would feel dirty to bathe in her own fluids. Having pleasured her from behind the whole time, he could finally really take in the sight of her rosy nipples, and a grin crept to his lips. If only she knew how damn much he loved her body.

"Oh yeah?" He said, and he leaned in until their noses were almost touching. Kotoko blushed and with her pouty lips she planted a kiss on his lips. "Love you," She mumbled, and he smirked before returning the kiss.

He could hear Yuuki's impatient footsteps move down the stairs, and decided to take this as his chance to leave unnoticed. While he unlocked the door he shot his wife a look. "Now, quickly get out of that bath." Kotoko watched him with her everlasting pout, and he almost laughed when she gazed at the dirty water with a hopeless expression on her face. "Wouldn't want to waste your study-time, right?" Silently chuckling to himself, Naoki left the bathroom and slipped into their bedroom.

He took off his blouse that was soaked by now and walked over towards the desk. He gazed at the tea that had gotten cold and smiled. Well, he did offer her some support in _some_ way. Taking a look at Kotoko's medical book, he thought of the date he had promised her. Maybe, he could take her to a hotel as a reward. Now _that_ sounded like a damn good idea.

Satisfied with his plans for their promised date, he now sincerely wished she would pass the damn exam already. But if she wouldn't, she was going to get it anyway. It was not like waiting much longer was an option for him. He would just have to think of a next excuse!


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Cuddles

**AN: First of all, apologies for being late with my story updates. I've been busy with a lot of things lately, and with It's Our Life, I'm struggling with the new chapter as a lot of ideas are booming through my head and crossing each other for just that one letter Q. No lack of ideas. No, too many. Lol.**

 **I know some of you might have been expecting Naoki's hotel plans to go into detail in the new chapter, but I want to keep more variation in this series about their love - cough, sex - life, and I feared it might be getting to similar to chapter 2. That's why, for this time, a morning sequence between the couple, after the hotel night. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **5\. Morning Cuddles**_

Kotoko woke up and smiled when she noticed Naoki's arm was around her, and she cuddled closer against him. Last night had been _amazing_. It all started with finding out that she had passed the nursing exam, and she really thought she couldn't have been happier. She was going to be a nurse. Well, she would first have to learn it all, but she was going to be a nurse. Her dream of being by Naoki's side and assist him, would it come true after all? Just finding out that she had passed that damn test made her feel so happy. On top of that, it was her beloved husband who took her to show the results, and also reminded her that he promised to take her on a date. He could be romantic after all!

They had a lovely dinner-date at a restaurant of great quality, and Kotoko had been surprised and shocked to death when Naoki didn't take her home but... to a hotel. This was her husband expressing his love for her. Which was followed by more surprises, as Naoki had practically pulled her into bed with him and happened to be very horny. They had the most amazing sex ever without having to worry about an entire household. Kotoko let her hand caress Naoki's bare chest as she watched him sleep. He moved in his sleep and tightened his embrace on her, and Kotoko giggled in surprise when she was pressed against him. She listened to the sound of his breaths while she leaned her head against his chest, feeling it go up and down with each breath.

Now she was wide awake. How long was he going to be asleep for? Kotoko turned her head and squirmed in his embrace until she was semi-on top of him. She then grinned and slowly started to kiss his chest. She planted soft and tender kisses on his skin, and let her fingers tease his nipples playfully. Naoki groaned in his sleep, and Kotoko smirked and started to move her path of sensual kisses up towards his shoulders and neck.

When she nuzzled his neck and kissed him teasingly, she suddenly felt two hands grasp her naked buttocks and she squealed in surprise. "Molesting me in my sleep now, are we?" Her now awake husband said with a playful glint in his eyes as she met his gaze, and she giggled. "Morning, Irie-kun. Yes, you just wouldn't wake up. Sleepyhead." She stuck her tongue out, and then leaned in to give him a kiss. Naoki answered the kiss and his arms that were still around her pulled her further on top of him. Kotoko deepened their morning kiss and grinded into him. As they were still naked from their nightly performances, she could feel his growing arousal and giggled.

"You keep surprising me, Irie-kun," She said teasingly. "You're far more-" She kissed his cheek. "Perverted than-" A kiss on his neck. "-I ever imagined you to be." She smirked and Naoki pinched her cheek. "I guess that makes two of us." His answer made Kotoko laugh, and she continued to grind against him until she could feel his erection against her thigh.

"At least I don't molest you while you're asleep," He said, and he closed his eyes when Kotoko kissed his neck passionately. She giggled against his neck and answered: "at least _I_ don't attack you while you're taking a bath." Naoki smirked and traced his finger down her back, making her arch her back involuntarily. "At least I didn't disturb you during your studies like you did with me," He said, making her blush as he reminded her of her bold blowjob-move of a while back. "At least I don't force you down onto the bed and threaten you with sex." Naoki raised his eyebrows. "When did that happen?" He asked. "Back in high school." They stared at each other and Naoki let out a short laugh. " _That_? You're going that far back in time? And besides, that was a joke. I just wanted to scare you back then."

Kotoko raised her eyebrows at him and grinned teasingly. "Was it now? I know it may have been a joke, but I won't forget the way you looked at me back then, which is why I really fell for it," Kotoko said. "And how exactly did I look at you then?" Naoki asked. Kotoko teasingly lifted herself a bit higher, so the blankets fell off and her bare chest came into full view. His expression changed and she smiled."Like that," She said. "I'm sure you at least thought something of me when I was on your bed like that." Naoki pinched her cheek again. "Since when did you get so cocky, hm?" He smirked at her scrunched up face because of the cheek-pinch, and he pulled her down into a kiss.

"Am I right?" Kotoko said as she paused the kiss, but Naoki pulled her towards him and pressed her face tightly against his chest. "No, annoying. That's what you are," He said as Kotoko let out muffled squeaks. "Hmmph!" She squirmed and struggled against him, and finally moved her head when he let go of her. She rested her hand against him and let out a sigh. "But I'm happy. I like the perverted side of you," Kotoko said.

Naoki smirked, and thought back of the moment Kotoko had reminded him of. When they had been home alone during summer, and Kotoko was sneaking around his room to steal his book for answers. He had indeed forced her on his bed and actually pretended to want to make his move on her. Her reaction had been the most adorable and hilarious thing ever. And it was also the first time he had a girl on his bed, vulnerable and only a touch away. He would never admit it to her, but yes, it had indeed sent some tingling down his private parts.

"Maybe we should get up," Kotoko said. Naoki thought for a moment, but that was actually not what he wanted. While his arm still rested around Kotoko, he let his other hand glide down her inner thigh, and Kotoko squirmed against him. "Irie-kun!" She squeaked when he started to rub her. "Hm?" Naoki said with an innocent tone in his voice, proceeding to stroke her sex until he could feel her getting wet. Kotoko moaned and this time chose to press her face against his chest. She struggled with her arm that was stuck between her own body and that of Naoki, but after some more efforts she was able to break free and move to catch his erection with her hand.

"Hey," Naoki said in surprise when he felt her tug him playfully. Still with her face against his chest, Kotoko chuckled and started to stroke him. Naoki moaned but didn't stop his hand that was pleasuring her at the same time. Muffled moans escaped Kotoko's lips, and she increased the speed of her hand. Naoki threw his head back, and he moved his hand away from her wetness to use both hands to grab her hips. He guided her towards him, and Kotoko's hand that was still around his stiff member assisted by guiding him towards her entrance. Their bodies then slowly intertwined, and Naoki moaned as he felt Kotoko's tight wetness close around his erection. Kotoko squeaked when he suddenly rolled her under him so he was on top, and he started to penetrate her, increasing the speed with each thrust. His hands grabbed and fondled her breasts, and Kotoko moaned in pleasure.

Naoki leaned in to kiss her, and Kotoko answered the kiss hungrily. They kept it up for a while longer, and Naoki felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached his climax before Kotoko did, and he moved one of his hands to pleasure her clitoris while he kept thrusting in and out of her. Kotoko moaned his name and she caught her breath when she reached her breathtaking climax. Naoki captured her lips in a kiss, slowed down his thrusts and eventually collapsed on top of her. He rolled on his back and they both panted and caught their breaths.

When Kotoko could breathe properly again, she turned her head and smiled at him. "I love you, Irie-kun!" She squealed, and she cuddled against him. Naoki grinned and caressed her hair. He gazed at the clock and smirked."We missed breakfast," He said, but Kotoko lifted her head to kiss him and smiled. "This is better than breakfast," She giggled and she continued to cuddle against him like a little cat. Naoki chuckled and petted her, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "Yeah," He said. Living at the Irie-household didn't give them the privacy they needed for outgoing 'morning activities' such as these, so at least he could enjoy that to its fullest while they were here.

Kotoko looked at the time as well and her eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Ohh, two more hours until checkout. Let's do it again!" She rolled on top of him again, and Naoki brought out a "woah!" before his energetic wife sought out his private parts and soon had him moaning with pleasure again. They should book a hotel room far more often than their finances would allow. Damn!

* * *

 **Ok, I know. That was a lot more than just cuddling ;) Please review, and I saw a lot of nice ideas already that I could file away for future chapters, but I would always like to see more! Think along with me for hot & steaming Naoki and Kotoko interactions, yay! **


	6. Chapter 6: Naughty Valentine

**AN: Wasn't planning on updating this before properly finishing my next chapter for It's Out Life. Until I read this review by anime07, so I'm throwing in a quick chapter I wrote on the spot - fitting today's theme. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

 _ **6\. Naughty Valentine**_

"I can't. We had a date recently, and I need my time for studying. So do you." Kotoko looked in disappointment at Naoki who just turned down her offer of a loveydovey Valentine's date. "But Irie-kun! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day after all! Am I not your Valentine? Huh?" She whined, and Naoki rolled his eyes. "Why do we have to go on a date on that bloody day anyway? Restaurants will be fully booked by now, and there's no fun in hanging with you at the movies," Naoki said with blunt honesty.

"Besides, you're transferring next month, so like I said: you need to study. You won't be a nurse by just passing the exam, it will need hard work," He said, and Kotoko pouted. "But I haven't even started yet!" She whined. "That's why! You'll fall behind immediately if you don't study ahead at least a couple of chapters!" Naoki warned, poking the medical book that was lying in between them on the table. "Aw..." Kotoko bent her head. She picked up the book and left the room, totally disappointed.

"Onii-chan, you really won't do anything on Valentine's Day?" Mrs. Irie asked. "What should we do? It's on a normal work day anyway, I don't see a reason to hurry to one of those overly crowded spots to date, right after class." Mrs. Irie sighed and continued to do the dishes. Poor Kotoko!

* * *

The next day, Kotoko wandered about the college grounds as she watched couples hand each other chocolate and gifts. It was not fair, why couldn't Naoki be a sweet romanticus at times like these? She slightly pulled the box of chocolates from her bag and then pushed them back in. She had even made him chocolates, yet she hadn't seen a chance to give them to him. He had left already by the time she woke up, and she was surprised he hadn't scolded her for sleeping in and skipping her first class. Well yeah, why would she go to class if she was going to transfer to the medical department anyway?

Sneaking around the medical department, she caught a glimpse of Naoki in his class. He was looking so handsome in that white doctor's coat, even if he was only a student now! She grabbed the chocolates again and looked at them, but then quickly dove behind a wall when she noticed Naoki was heading her way. Being experienced in stalking Irie Naoki, Kotoko tiptoed after him. She followed him all the way to one of the college libraries, where he was now busy picking some books. Frowning with curiosity when Naoki walked all the way to the back of the library, she lost sight of him when he disappeared around the corner. As no one was here, Kotoko flinched at the sound of her own footsteps that disturbed the silence when she ran after him. Why was he going here anyway?

Reaching the end of the big medical library, she looked around in wonder. Where was h- "Hmph!" Kotoko felt how she was suddenly grabbed by her arm, one hand was suddenly over her mouth, and she was pulled backwards into one of the corridors to the side. Looking at her with a mischievous glint was no other but her beloved husband. "Stalking me, Mrs. Irie?" His teasing voice sent chills down her spine, and actually aroused her immediately. "I-Irie-kun!" She brought out, but her words were muffled a bit by his hand.

"I figured you would want to give something to me. Now, what?" He removed his hand and Kotoko caught her breath. "E-eh, you knew?" Her hand closed around the chocolates in her bag as she looked at him with a blush. Naoki rolled his eyes in response. "Du-uh. You're so obvious," He said, and he grinned. "Well yes..." Kotoko pulled out the chocolates. "I-if you're not even taking me on a Valentine's date, you might at least eat my chocolates, no matter the taste..." She mumbled, looking up at him. With only book cases surrounding them and no one here, she felt her heart pound at the idea that they were all... alone. Naoki took the chocolates and opened them. He tasted one and smirked. "Well, I must say you have improved," He said, and Kotoko's face brightened when he even ate another one. "Really? I haven't tasted them yet, I thought -" "May I?" Naoki interrupted her, and Kotoko gasped when he suddenly grabbed her, and before she knew it the taste of chocolate was dominating her as her husband forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hungrily. She flailed her arms in surprise, but Naoki caught one of her hands and pinned it next to her head against the book case she was pinned against. Kotoko finally shut her eyes and regained the power to kiss him back, her free hand moving to his hair and tugging it playfully.

They broke apart to gasp for air, and Naoki licked his lips with a grin. Kotoko watched him with big eyes, and she tried to free her hand from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "You led me here on purpose," She said, surprised by her sudden realization. Without answer, Naoki kissed her again. Was that a yes? Dropping the chocolates, his free hand cupped one of Kotoko's breasts and she moaned softly. "As far as I know, no one ever comes all the way to this corner of the library. But I'll warn you, people will visit at least section A and B, so..." Kotoko whimpered when he licked her ear and then bit it. "Don't you dare make noise and draw attention," He whispered in her ear. Woah, since when would the sex-beast of her husband come to life at _school_? She nodded with her eyes shut, and squirmed when Naoki moved one of his hands into her pants.

"I-Irie-kun!" Kotoko whispered with a shaking voice when he began to rub her clit, and she brought her free hand to his shoulder to support her shaking body. His strokes on her clit sent tingles through her entire body, and Kotoko moaned when she felt the warmth and wetness increase. "A-ah! I-Irie-kun stop -" Quickly shutting her up, Naoki kissed her, the taste of chocolate still lingering in both their mouths. He finally let go of Kotoko's hand, and used his other hand to massage her breasts through her clothing now. Kotoko immediately enjoyed her freedom and wrapped her arm around his neck, supporting herself in any way she could, because she felt that she couldn't take more of the pleasure without collapsing on her knees.

Was this really okay? Naoki would never ever take the initiative with chances of people finding them. Even at home he wouldn't have sex voluntarily with the risk of getting caught by his brother or their parents. But well, if he insisted...! Bringing the hand that was on his shoulder down, she undid the fly of his pants and was surprised when he didn't resist. God, they were really going to - "Kotoko!" Naoki whispered, groaning softly when she rubbed the bulge in his boxers. Struggling with the clothing, Kotoko was finally able to free him and she began to stroke him until he was completely hard. Naoki let out a shaky breath and he caught her in a kiss again. Kissing passionately, he also undid Kotoko's pants, pulled down her panties and brought one arm under her leg to lift her and push her up against the bookcase.

Kotoko squeaked and stopped the handjob to support herself by leaning her hand on Naoki's shoulder again. Naoki grinded against her, and guided his erection to her wet throbbing sex. Kotoko gasped when he entered her, and she wrapped her legs around him. Getting used to their awkward pose agains the bookcase, Naoki began to thrust, and Kotoko had to keep herself from crying out loudly. The sound of voices in the distance made her uncomfortable as well, but as silent as they could they continued to fuck nonetheless.

"A-ahhh-" Naoki covered her mouth with with his hand again and said "shhhh", before kissing her passionately again. "Mmph!" Kotoko moaned in the kiss, and tightened her grip around his shoulder. From the way he moved, she could notice he was reaching his climax, and she tightened her legs around him. Throwing her head back, Kotoko arched her back when Naoki came inside her with one big thrust. Knowing she was close as well, Naoki moved his hand to rub her clit while he kept thrusting into her. Kotoko's body shook and a long shaky sigh escaped her when a hot orgasm took control of her body for barely a couple of seconds.

Slowing down, Naoki gave her one more kiss and they broke apart, panting quietly. "Hahh-" Kotoko panted, and she closed her eyes and smiled. What an amazing yet deadly terrifying experience. Her heart was racing and with the speed of light she fixed her clothes again as if nothing had happened. Still breathing heavily, she looked up at him with rosy cheeks when they had fixed their clothes, and Naoki grinned before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day," He said teasingly, and he picked up the chocolates and left her with her beating heart.

Kotoko blinked her eyes and looked around the corner to watch him leave and mingle with a group of medical students in the distance. Woah, so even Irie Naoki would take the risk for a naughty Valentine's Day after all. Kotoko giggled and brougt her hands to her cheeks that were still burning with heat from the excitement and arousal. This was better than any date she had imagined!


	7. Chapter 7: Home Alone

**AN: In order to write this story I mostly stick to the anime plot! It's easiest to access, so at times I would check the episodes and think -heehee- where I can insert another steamy moment between the two. So here's the next one, anime episode 17, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **7\. Home Alone**_

"But Irie-kun, can't you just come over for a little bit? Only to show your face?" Kotoko asked. They just stepped into the house after having dinner, a chat and a drink at the restaurant where Kinnosuke and Chris were working. "Didn't we just agree I'd better not have new encounters? I know you won't like it." Naoki took off his shoes and walked past her. "W-we did! But..." Kotoko went after him but Naoki stopped abruptly, and she bumped right into him.

"Is it that important? I can't believe you lied about it in the first place," Naoki said, and Kotoko blushed. "I-it wasn't exactly lying! I wanted to tell them I was your wife, but I just didn't have the chance yet.." Kotoko fiddled with her fingers, and Naoki sighed. "Well, they know now. And don't let your new classmates overrule you like that, it's only your first week. Geez," Naoki said, and he continued towards the kitchen. Sulking a bit, Kotoko remained in the living room. As a penalty for lying about being Irie Naoki's wife, her new classmates Marina, Tomoko and Motoki had demanded she would organize a mixer with guys from the medical department.. including her unwilling husband.

"Where is everyone?" Naoki asked right before Kotoko wanted to do another attempt to ask him if he really didn't want to go. "Oh.." Kotoko then said, as she just found a note that was on the table. "Yuuki's staying over with a friend, and ah right, our parents are visiting that theater show, that's why dad wasn't at the restaurant earlier," She said. "I see," was the reply that came from the kitchen. Kotoko then smiled. She could blame it on the alcohol she had at the restaurant just now, or just the forunate events, but her mind worked fast, and a naughty mischievous idea came up. She also went towards the kitchen and sneakily wrapped her arms around Naoki who just finished downing a glass of water with great thirst.

"What are you do-" Naoki held his breath when Kotoko squeezed his crotch through his pants, while her other hand moved under his shirt with unbelievable speed to reach his chest. "Irie-kun, what do I need to do to make you do it, hm? You'll help me a lot with my reputation in my new class..." Kotoko said, and her hand on his chest began to rub his nipple while she continued to rub his crotch. "Kotoko, not here-" "-says Mr. Irie who did me at the library at school last month. What happened to him, hm?" Kotoko teased playfully, and she smirked with satisfaction when she could feel the way he squirmed under her touch with pleasure. "Besides, our parents won't be home soon anyway.." Kotoko unzipped his pants. "Yuuki's gone too..." She lowered the clothing until it was hanging beneath his hips. "It barely occurs that we have the place all to ourselves... and, it's been a while since Valentine's Day..." Kotoko said, and she felt him harden at her touch when she continued rubbing him through his boxers.

"Well? I'll do anything you want, and you'll help me?" She asked her moaning husband. Naoki grabbed her hand to stop her, but the moment she pulled his boxers down and began to stroke his member slowly and teasingly, his grip loosened and he allowed her to. Being as petite as she was, Kotoko could easily reach him from behind, and her other arm was stretched out so she could continue to rub his nipple. With each stroke, Kotoko felt him tense up more and more, and by the time he was fully erect, Naoki was already moaning.

Kotoko moved up the fabric of his shirt and slowly began to place soft, delicate kisses down Naoki's lower back. Kneeling a little, Kotoko's hand left his nipples and instead supported the other hand, so she was now using two hands to give him the handjob. While one hand kept stroking him, she let the fingers of her other hand stroke the tip of his erection, and she smirked when Naoki moaned. She was getting better at this each time!

"Shit, Kotoko!" Naoki groaned, and Kotoko gasped in surprise when he suddenly turned around, and before she knew it he had grabbed her and pulled her up in a lustful kiss. Kotoko moaned into the kiss, and she felt how he pushed her backward until they reached the dinner table. "I-Irie-ku-ah!" She squeaked when she was lifted on top of the table, and Naoki's hands hastily stripped her. Soon both Kotoko's shirt and pants were scattered over the floor, and Kotoko helped him remove his as well. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Kotoko supported herself while she was pushed halfway onto the table. Naoki then grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him until he could slide into her throbbing sex. "Hnn Irie-kun!" Kotoko moaned before they got tangled in another longlasting kiss. With ease, Naoki managed to enter her fully, and his horny wife moaned and threw her head back.

Pushing her further onto the table, Naoki moved closer until Kotoko was lying down on the table, and he began to thrust as he bent over her, while his hands held her knees to keep her legs wide apart. Kotoko's delicate breasts bounced at the strength of his movements, and her head was on the table with her hair all around her. For a moment she felt a wave of panic - would the table hold her? - but Naoki washed that thought away and distracted her by moving one hand to firmly squeeze one of her breasts, his thumb flicking her nipple teasingly. Kotoko moaned and reached to wrap her arms around him. Supporting herself with a tight grip of her arms around Naoki's neck, Kotoko kissed him hungrily while she moved her hands through his hair.

Naoki's thrusts then slowed down and before she could notice what he was up to, he had grabbed her by her hips and pulled her off the table. "Irie-kun? Aah!" Kotoko squeaked when she was suddenly turned around, and in this new position with her bent over the table, Naoki began to thrust into her from behind. With her cheek on the table and her fists clenched, Kotoko moaned as Naoki was thrusting harder and deeper into her. "A-ahh Irie-kun - I can't - ahhh!" Her breasts that had been pressed onto the table were now being fondled and massaged by Naoki who had moved his hands under her, and Kotoko shut her eyes and clenched her teeth.

The sudden feeling of Naoki's firm fingers stroking her nipples was enough to drive her over the edge, and she shuddered and gasped when the heat of a powerful orgasm took control over her body. Naoki however kept thrusting, and she moaned and panted when he kept it up for a little longer until he finally got released as well. Kotoko was leaning her head on her arms on the table and buried her face in embarrassment. Right, how did they ever end up doing it on the table? Having dinner here would never be the same again.

Naoki finally moved out of her and caught his breath, his hand still on Kotoko's back that had gotten all hot and sweaty. Kotoko lifted herself up and watched how Naoki gathered their clothes, which looked funny with him still being naked _and_ the fact that they were downstairs where normally the family would be. With one arm covering her bare chest, and one hand nervously tugging at a strand of hair, Kotoko turned towards him. "So, Irie-kun," She began, and she giggled. "Will you do it?" She asked. "Do what?" Naoki asked, the pile of clothes in his arms now. "The mixer," Kotoko said, and she was surprised by a mischievous smile that crept over her husband's lips. "Nope," He said. "What! But we -" "- didn't agree to anything," Naoki said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I said I'd do anything and... right.." Kotoko remembered that that was indeed what she said, but Naoki had never agreed to it before her original plan had turned into such a very erotic situation. "Come on. They will -" "Now stop being annoying." Kotoko shrieked when Naoki suddenly approached her and he scooped her up with ease. "Hey! Let go!" Kotoko kicked her legs, but Naoki smirked and together with the clothes he carried his struggling wife up the stairs. "What are you doing - ah!" Kotoko squeaked when she was dropped onto their bed, and she watched him with big eyes in surprise. Naoki dropped the clothes, then crawled over her and began to kiss her. Woah, seems that they weren't finished just yet!

Well, she didn't get him to agree to the get together with her annoying new classmates. But at least she got this lovely night of sex out of it. Kotoko was glad she had taken the initiative, and even more glad that the family had left the house for tonight. They should be home alone a lot more than that!


End file.
